The invention relates to a transport and storage container of plastic.
Such containers are known as solid boxes or as folding boxes with swingable sidewalls and are oftentimes used for the transport of articles in the household but also in the storage and transport field. As such containers also transport valuable or sensitive items, especially when used commercially, they generally have a lid and can be closed and provided with a safety device, like for example in the form of a seal, to prevent unauthorized opening of the containers. These containers are generally stackable. When using containers of this type as storage containers, stacked containers encounter the problem that a removal of goods from the lower containers of a stack requires a rearranging of containers stored on top in order to be able to remove goods from a subjacent container.